


Homes New and Old

by monozero



Series: Kids of the Lost Light [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Reader Insert, but its okay because the whole thing is about fixing that, kids of the lost light, mentions of abandonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monozero/pseuds/monozero
Summary: Random snippets of the kids and crew with varied canon compliance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think of this as how the actual eventual Earth arrival goes but some An developments had me itching to write. (AKA this is standalone, and I guess technically an AU of an AU?)

Once the Lost Light reached the Milky Way you contacted your superiors. A landing point was organized, and you were assured the children’s parents and guardians would be ready and waiting. In cases where it mattered, like Jedah’s, you tried to hint that some people may not be particularly welcome, but ultimately you didn’t have official say here. 

For the most part, you knew the hardest part would be walking away from them. But then there was An. 

His account of his home life was undoubtedly biased- after all, until the Lost Light it was all he knew. From what everyone could understand, though, his parents had wanted little to do with him. This meant there was a chance that they used his disappearance as a means to finally split up and lead the lives they had wanted. That, or they may even have been involved in his ending up on the ship.

You try not to think about that one.

As the ship began its landing process guardians and charges gather. Minimus set aside his armor to better hold Monay, but otherwise the children all perch on shoulders or sit in carefully cupped hands. There was a silent agreement not to rush the goodbyes, to slowly transition back to the lives they lead before, but for now they just wanted to enjoy each others’ company. 

***

The ship settles, and the landing ramp descends. You take the lead, greeting the officers organizing the reunion, as the kids run to their families. Marie’s mothers’ gazes hover over her bandages for a moment, and Emilia’s parents whisper a question that has her shoulders sag, but for the most part the tears are purely happy. The bots hang back awkwardly for a moment before being waved over for introductions. There are tears, hugs, thank yous, and praises flying between the various groups.

And there’s Swerve hanging back, An looking out from beside his leg to find no one there to welcome him home. While Cyclonus speaks to Sunan and Sanoh’ family Tailgate slips away and over to you. When he taps your shoulder you excuse yourself from your current conversation.

“Tailgate? What’s wrong?”

“It’s An.” Instincts kick in- first, you need to know he’s okay. You find him next to Swerve, physically unharmed. Only then do you scan the crowd and realize all of the parents present have found their children. You look back to the official, who sighs.

“We tried to reach them, but our attempts went ignored.” You exchange glances with Tailgate. While this does mean he won’t return to that toxic environment, he’s now left with nowhere to go.

“What about other family members?”

“His mother has no siblings, and her parents are too old to care for him. His father’s brother is already doing everything he can to support his own children- he said he wouldn’t be able to care for him well. His parents are already deceased.” Tailgate bends down closer to your level.

“We can’t go leave with An all alone!” You pat his leg.

“I agree completely. I certainly don’t want to see him enter the foster system, either. But these things… they usually take time.” Sparing a moment you glance over to Swerve, who is desperately trying to distract An from what’s going on. You then note Rodimus pulling from his conversation with Brook’s family for a moment, and before you can rush to quiet him he asks, loud for all to hear,

“An?”

It’s a simple, well meant question. But with it all of Swerve’s work crumbles as the boy begins to cry. Everyone goes stock still as they slowly realize what’s happening. Without further acknowledging the others you rush over.

“An, An can you look at me?” He does, and his face is heartbreaking. You want more than anything to pull him into a hug- this shouldn’t be how today goes. “An, we’re all here. I’m here. Swerve is here. Cyclonus and Tailgate, all the kids, we’re here.”

“I…I…”

“Can I hug you?” He nods once, and you pull him into a tight embrace. “You’re not alone, okay?”

“But… but…”

“No one here is going to let you be alone. We’re your family, too.” And that’s what he needs right now- a family. The thought of him bouncing around from house to house after everything else knots your stomach.

“We… we have a bed.”

“Emilia!” Her mother shoots her a look, face torn between relief for the daughter come home and mourning for the son lost to the stars.

“But we do, Mom. And An’s family, too. I don’t want to see family hurt anymore.” Her father rests a hand on his wife’s shoulder.

***

An spends the night in the quiet dorms of the Lost Light. Granted, it’s not too different from what most of the other kids do. Though their families have rooms in a nearby hotel they all choose to spend the night with their guardians. Even Monay, who doesn’t yet fully understand the situation, still expresses a desire to spend more time with Minimus. 

When he eventually wakes up and goes to meet you he finds you talking quietly with Emilia’s parents. The pitter of his tiny footsteps against the metal floor draws everyone’s attention, but not without Emilia’s parents exchanging a quick look and nod.

“An,” You begin, “Emilia’s parents here want to ask you something. I want you to know, though, this is all up to what you want, okay? There’s no pressure.” He tilts his head as the man next to you kneels down.

“Kiddo, would you want to come stay with us?”


	2. New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a break to celebrate Earth's new year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even proofread this when I rushed to get it out for Tumblr so here it is on AO3 in its unedited glory.

You slip into the kids’ room, where all are peacefully sleeping. A small smile spreads across your face at the unfortunately rare sight. Brooke adjusts their grip on the bear, Brownie, that had been gifted by Nautica. Slowly you raise the light dimmer, stopping at about a third so as not to jar them, and begin nudging their sleeping forms.

“C’mon,” Sanoh rubs her eyes and begins nudging her brother. “I know it’s late, but there’s something we wanna show you all.” Jedah, for all his composure during the day, frowns bitterly and squints in your direction. 

“It can’t wait?” 

“Nope, but I wouldn’t be waking you all up if it wasn’t worth it.” You scoop Monay into your arms and boop her nose lightly. “After all, we all know how much of an adventure it can be to get this little thing to wind down.” He huffs as the others shuffle to the floor and into their slippers, but his smile is unmistakable.

The older kids are mildly confused as you ignore and avoid their usual destinations: All that’s really left is the bridge. They were never told they couldn’t go there, quite the opposite. You made sure they knew that if they were ever in trouble or needed someone immediately during the day cycle they should go to, depending on what’s closest, the bridge, your office, Rung’s office, or the medibay. Otherwise, though, they really didn’t have too much a desire to go there after their initial tour. There are plenty of other places to stargaze, and it’s not like there’s anything entertaining once you get used to living on a spaceship.

Sumaira raises a brow inquisitively at you as you open the door, which you answer with a thumb pointed toward the interior. 

There’s a large lit up ball suspended high in the air, streamers and balloons which you and the others had written “Happy New Year” all over. There’s a bottle of (caffeine free) soda next to the kids’ cups on a small table. All of their favorite bots greeted them as they entered in a mild daze.

Minumus relieves you of Monay while Rodimus calls for everyone’s attention. You’re already off to the side, pouring drinks for the kids and water for Monay.

“Get ready, guys! It’s just about time to ring in Earth’s new year!” You start passing out cups when Izzy catches on and helps. Rewind queues a countdown and displays it against Ten’s back in front of the main windows. The final few minutes tick away as the kids process what’s going on.

“New Year?” An looks to you, then Swerve. You let out a sheepish laugh.

“We wanted to do this _before_ bedtime, but may have spent too long deciding which New Year to celebrate. It’s also why this is all a bit… rushed.” No one seems to mind- chaos like this is normal for the Lost Light. Even the kids understand that.

“It’s almost time!” Rewind waves their attention to the projection as those last ten seconds begin and holoforms sparkle to life.

“Ten!” Rodimus appears next to Brook and slings an arm over his shoulder, earning a toothy smile.

“Nine!” Whirl sneaks under Marie, lifting her to his shoulders and sloshing some of the soda from  
her cup.

“Eight!” Velocity takes Sumaira’s free hand in hers and smiles.

“Seven!” Cyclonus stands behind Sunan, watching as Sanoh awkwardly lifts a laughing Tailagate into the air.

“Six!” Swerve smiles at An, startling when he slips his tiny hand into his own.

“Five!” Rung kneels next to Izzy and straightens out her glasses.

“Four!” Minimus bounces Monay as the corner of his mouth lifts at her babbles.

“Three!” Drift anchors Emilia with a strong, gentle hand on each shoulder. 

“Two!” Skids drops to a crouch and playfully nudges Duiri.

“One!” Chromedome rests a hand on Rewind’s leg and links arms with Jedah.

The ball descends to the floor and explodes into confetti and streamers.

“Happy New Year!” You raise your cup high, kids and bots following. Not just the acting guardians- Ratchet, Brainstorm, Nautica, Aid, Riptide, and other friends too raise their glasses. It’s all laughter and cheers until Monay throws her arms up in excitement, dumping her water all into Minimus. Everyone pauses for a moment save Ravage. You hadn’t even known he was here before watching him slink out with an amused flick of his tail. Sanoh snickers, all eyes on you as you quietly relieve him of her and pass a rag. Slowly, though, Monay’s giggles fade. Minimus’s surprised-neutral face along with the silence is starting to unnerve her. As her lip begins to tremble he rubs her thumb along his cheek and leans his face to hers.

“You seem to have saved me a trip to the washracks, little one.” She giggles again and the whole room relaxes.

“Alright, mushy shi-“

“Whirl,” Rung levels him with a mildly disappointed look.

“-stuff! Mushy stuff over with!” He sets Marie down and vanishes his holo, getting up and slinging an arm over Brainstorm’s shoulders. “Take it away, magic mech!” It takes him a moment to realize what he’s referring to before lighting up and getting out a remote. Ten takes his leave from the main windows to help Minimus dry off. With a flourish Brainstorm presses the button, starting off what is easily the best fireworks display you’ve ever seen.

Then again, you muse, the company could have something to do with that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross-posted from my Tumblr account, since I figured it'd be good to keep my work on this topic all together somewhere.


End file.
